


Change Within Him

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Loki/Adam Lambert Fanfiction Collection [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Magic, Hearing Voices, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Manipulation, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has an encounter with a mysterious person who claims to be another version of himself and suddenly, Adam suddenly goes into a transformation that would not only change how he is and his life but will change his relationship with Loki, the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Through The Process

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> This is a sample one shot based on a future idea I have for an Avengers fanfic based on Adam and Loki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the voices that no one else can hear can be the most dangerous ones.

Prompt: 

 

  
  
Adam stood in the middle of the stage, microphone in his hand. He was the only one there and in the room itself.

“Is someone trying to play a trick on me or something?.” Adam asked out loud, hoping someone could here him.

“And here you will begin again.” A deep voice said. Adam looked around the room but no one was in sight.

“Who are you and begin what?” Adam asked.

“You will begin a new life.” The voice replied. Adam started to worry and feel curious at the same time.

“But this is my life and I love it the way it is. You still have not told me who you are.” Adam replied.

“You can see me.” The voice replied. Adam was now puzzled.

“See who? I am the only one on the stage.” Adam said.

“Exactly. Who I am is not someone you can see but someone who you will become. Adam, have you ever wanted more in life?” The voice asked.

“I have every thing I have ever wanted? An amazing career, friends and a boyfriend who I am madly in love with. So, not really.” Adam replied.

“Ah, yes. Your lover, Loki, the Trickster God of Asgard. But...you can have even more lovers at your feet and at your beckoning call if you wanted to. You can have a harem of either gender if you wish..if you wanted.” The voice said.

“No, I am not like that at all.” Adam said.

“Well, duh. That is obvious nor I am saying that you are going to. I am talking about as the new you or I should say, the new me, to be more accurate.” The voice said. Adam began to get pissed off at this “new him”.

“Look, I have no time for this stupid bullshit. I got a show to do and Loki is going to be here to see it for the first time. I want him to have a great time.” Adam said. Suddenly, the room went pit dark and. A spotlight lit up over Adam.

“What the hell?! Okay, who ever is doing this, the trick is starting to become too much.” Adam asked, feeling a bit of fear take over him. Suddenly, he felt his hands cover his face and he was not in control of his mind and body any more. The "new him" was ready to began the transformation, whether Adam agreed to it or not.

“Let it consume you, let me consume you. You will no longer be you but a whole brand new version of yourself. More powerful, have more talents and every thing you could even want. And you will have more than just a love life with Loki. The world will become your greatest show that have ever performed.” The voice asked he began.

“Loki...” Adam said right before he felt a sharp pain all over his body. He fell to his knees in pain, screaming in agony.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Adam thought though he felt like he was actually screaming it but no one was coming to help nor most likely could hear him.

“No one can help you now, Adam. The transformation is almost complete. Everything you, have, around you every one you know will change.” The voice said. Adam then felt a stabbing pain all of sudden and was “pushed” to the ground. He felt like he was not bleeding on the ground but bleeding internally every where in his body. A minute later, it was done. The voice disappeared and the room was now lit up again. Adam slowly and careful to stood up, eye closed and slowly opened them. Adam looked around the stage and room and then forward again but now...all the equipment was set up but still no one in sight or now, any voices that could be heard.

“Well....it's showtime.” Adam said then his eyes began to glow, grinning. He laughed a for a few seconds and then calm down so he can go get ready for the show, as his eyes still were glowing a bit.

 


	2. Not Gonna Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki attends Adam's concert and notices something different about him and tries to confront him. Then after he finds out every thing is okay, he spends the night with Adam in his hotel room.

**Prompt:**  

 

Backstage, Tommy saw Adam walk towards him. Tommy did not notice any thing different about him.

“Hey, Adam!” Tommy said. Adam walked past him as if he did not notice nor hear him.

“Huh? Maybe he is in a rush or something.” Tommy said then went to go tune his guitar. Adam got ready for the concert in his dressing room. Loki arrived about 45 minutes before it started so he can see his lover before the show (as well as make out a bit, too). A person came in to give a 5 minute heads-up and caught them making out. When the guy closed the door and both men got off of the couch in the room and Loki grabbed his satchel.

“I'll see you in a bit, honey.” Loki said and left the dressing room to go find his spot out in the crowd.

During the concert, Adam was singing “Another Lonely Night” as Loki stood in the front of crowd, in disguise, watching his boyfriend perform and having such an amazing time. When Adam looked over at Loki, he smiled and Loki smiled back. As Adam sang a verse, Loki noticed something different about Adam.

“Wait...something does not feel right here. Maybe I am just worrying about something that doesn't exist but my gut is telling me otherwise.” Loki thought himself. When he caught a glimpse of Adam again, he noticed his eyes were glowing at certain times. And it was not as if was from the lighting on stage....this glow was a bit unworldly. 

“WHAT THE?! His eyes have NEVER done that before. Must be new contacts are something but how would contacts do that?” Loki thought. After the concert and the meet and greet, Loki went to Adam's dressing room and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Adam said.

“Loki.” Loki replied. Adam walked to the door and opened it, telling him to come on in. When Loki came in to the room and closed the door, Adam was in nothing but a black, silk robe that Loki bought him when he was in Midgard with Adam a couple of months ago.

“Um...uh...should I wait outside while you get dressed? Though...I have seen you naked before.” Loki asked. Adam giggled.

“Nah. You can stay in here. I am not afraid to be naked in front of you. I'll be read in a couple of minutes and then we can go get a bite to eat.” Adam said to himself. As Adam grabbed his shirt, Loki could not keep what he was thinking to himself any more.

“Adam, I have a question for you.” Loki piped up.

“Yes?” Adam said back.

“When you were doing the concert, why did your eyes were glow when you sang “Another Lonely Night?” Loki asked. Adam suddenly stopped pulling his shirt down over his stomach. It was like the question struck a nerve. The new Adam was beginning to suspect that Loki knew that this Adam was not the same one that he knows.

“I mean, like are they contacts that glow with body heat or something?” Loki asked, adding to his previous question. He knew that body heat couldn't change the color but he did not want to cause a fight between them.

“Ummm, yes. They are contacts.” Adam said.

“Oh okay.” Loki said. Adam silently sighed and finished getting dressed. Loki got up from the couch and walked over to Adam. He put his arms around Adam and kissed him.

“Can I see the contacts?” Loki asked. Adam had to refuse but one, he was lying about the contacts. Second, he did not want Loki to know that the old Adam was gone.

“Um, I already put them a way before you got here and I am a bit exhausted. Plus, I am really hungry.” Adam replied. Loki let go and walked over to the bag.

“Loki!” Adam said but Loki was looking through the bag already. He could not find any contacts.

Loki looked over at Adam.

“Why did you lie to me?” Loki asked. Adam could not get a word out.

“Adam Mitchel Lambert, why are you lying to me? I am always honest with you and you are the same with me. So, why are you not honest with me this time?” Loki said, actually feeling hurt by this.

“Because they are just contacts, Loki. It could have been the lighting of the stage, too. I did not know what to say so I said I used contacts. I should have been truthful from the beginning. I am sorry.” Adam said. Adam felt like he was internally getting his ass kicked by this new side of him. Loki calmed down and smiled.

“True and you're right. They are just contacts after all. I apologize for going through your bag and such.” Loki said. Adam walked over and kissed Loki's cheek.

“It's alright, honey. ...You hungry because I still am. I really would like to join me. Are staying in the hotel with me tonight?” Adam asked, grabbing his jacket.

“I would love to and only if you want me to. Your band mates nor fans do not know of or about me so they might get curious or something.” Loki replied.

“Of course I want you to, Loki. And if they do find out, I am not afraid to show that I am in love with you or with someone. I have a life of my own, regardless if I am famous or not.” Adam told him.

“Same here, my dear.” Loki said, blushing. Loki and Adam held hands and left the dressing room and went down to a local diner down the street from the hotel.

Later that night in the hotel room, Adam and Loki were in bed, naked. Loki was already fast asleep but Adam was wide awake. His new voice apparently had a voice inside him that was very chatty. They were arguing back and forth through thoughts. Suddenly, Adam yelled “shut up” and it startled Loki, waking him up in panic.

“Adam?! Are you okay? Am I snoring too loud?” Loki asked, worried he did something wrong. Adam looked at him.

“You did not do anything wrong. I apologize for waking you up and scaring you, babe. I just had a lot of my mind and I suddenly shouted. Just go back to sleep. Everything is okay. I promise.” Adam replied and then kissed Loki. Loki nodded and then laid back down and closed his eyes. Adam got comfy and held Loki close to him. As he was falling asleep the voice began to talk again.

“This is not going to last forever, Adam.” The voice said. Adam flicked the side of his head and the voice disappeared.

“I am NOT going lose Loki. No matter what you tell me.” Adam said silently to himself. He looked at his lover and smiled.

“Good night, sweetheart.” Adam said and then fell asleep himself, cuddling Loki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This two-chapter sample for an idea based on an Avengers crossover with Adam Lambert. If people want me to continue it, I will after I finished Frost and Fire.


End file.
